Methylated phenolic products have many uses. For example, 2,6-xylenol is useful in polymer synthesis. It is the primary monomer for producing polyphenylene oxide, which is an important engineering plastic.
o-Cresol is a valuable intermediate in herbicide synthesis, especially for making 2-methyl-4-chlorophenoxyacetic acid and 2-methyl-4-chlorophenoxypropionic acid. Both of these compounds are widely used as herbicides in Europe.
Blends of such cresylics as o-cresol and 2,6-xylenol are useful for a variety of applications, including use as disinfectants, use as solvents for the magnet wire industry, and use as metal cleaners (degreasers, paint strippers, et cetera).
The conversion of anisoles to methylated phenolic products over solid catalysts such as gamma-alumina is known. The vapor phase conversion of anisoles, such as methoxybenzene, o-methylmethoxybenzene, and 2,6-dimethylmethoxybenzene, in general yields a wide variety of isomeric cresols and xylenols. It would be highly desirable to have a process which provides a high selectivity of o-cresol and/or 2,6-xylenol in the product mixture. I have developed a process which provides the desired high selectivity of o-cresol and/or 2,6-xylenol in the product mixture.